


Purest Winter

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Game, Red Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat and Sollux spend a day in the snow together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purest Winter

**Author's Note:**

> i-am-the-solkats on Tumblr asked me to write “some mindless, cuddly fluff” with snow and sweaters and hot chocolate.
> 
> I love writing for these two so much why I hadn’t I done this before?? *rolls around in otp feels and weeps tears of joy and leaves this here*

It never snowed on Alternia.

It got cold all right, let Karkat tell you.  It got cold as  _nookshitting fuck_ in the Alternian winters, so cold that stepping outside was basically a death wish. But there was never any snow.

There was never any of this sparkly white dust falling from the even whiter sky, falling in soft, slushy mounds and sometimes thick, icy hills on the ground, sprinkling down and getting itself caught in Sollux’s eyelashes, turning to beads of wetness when he blinked to try and bat it away.

There was never such, well, beauty. Earth winters were pure and white and playful and harmless, or at least they were where John lived, all icicles framing the overhangs of the roofs and crystal lights tangled up in neighbors’ trees and breath coming out in big puffs of cloud.

Karkat stood next to Sollux in the park down the street from John’s house, staring up at him staring up at the sky. They were both about eight sweeps now, or so they guessed. They’d stopped using Alternian calendars ages ago.

And it’d been about two years since the game ended. And things had been peaceful for them, here on earth.

They’d been given a choice, at the end of things: go back to their own world, or enter the one they created. Karkat was conflicted, unsure of what he wanted at first—but one warm, firm, long-awaited kiss from Sollux, one moment in which he realized that a future with his best friend, who he’d been to death and back with, was what he wanted, what he  _needed,_ made him choose to go to the new world. After all they’d been through, Karkat and Sollux knew that they needed each other, and not much else. So they decided that they would go together.

It was a pretty big fucking risk, just up and starting over, pressing reset on their lives like that. Most of their friends had decided to go back, especially the highbloods, but Karkat, well—he didn’t want to know if Alternia would still be the same way they’d left it. He didn’t want to go back with the hope that life would be different, and then grow up to find that his red eyes and red blood were still reason enough for him to get his throat slit at the drop of a hat.

So, here he was. Safe and warm with Sollux by his side, shacking up in a spare room at John’s place, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. It was Christmastime again, and Karkat and Sollux both still didn’t give two shits about the holiday centered around mindless gift giving, and a jolly, proverbial fat man who broke into people’s hives through their fire chutes and ate their baked goods,

But they did enjoy the snow. Or at least, Karkat did.

“It’s beautiful, huh?” Karkat said, in a low voice. He turned and stared out at the forest of trees covered in their glittery white blankets, and Sollux sighed next to him.

“Whatever,” he said in response.

Karkat frowned.

“Hey, you’re killing the mood here, asswipe,” he grumbled. “If you would sit down and actually  _watch_ some of those human Christmas movies with me, you would know that this is the part where the male and female have a spiteful but flirtatious snowball fight, and push each other into the snow and make lumps that look like shitty angels and do all kinds of other romantic bullshit.”

“Oh my god you’re such a sap KK,” was Sollux’s rebuttal.

“Shut up.”

Sollux smiled.

“We’re already wearing the traditional, cultural, disgusting sweaters anyway, so I’m just saying…we have to play the part,” Karkat pointed out.

Sollux looked over at Karkat. His best friend and lover was cute and compact in the downright ugliest piece of red and green wool and sequins shaped like snowmen that he’d ever had the pleasure of seeing. Karkat was bundled up in that, two thick scarves, snow pants, boots, and a beanie that covered his horns but left the reddening tips of his ears peeking out from under matted black hair. He was flushed red all over his face in fact, and his eyes were big and bright and alert, and for a moment Sollux didn’t want to take his eyes away from any of it.

“ _What?”_ Karkat prompted impatiently.

Sollux stepped in towards Karkat and kissed him, suddenly. Karkat whimpered some and then melted into Sollux’s kiss, placing gloved hands along his bony jaw and letting Sollux turn his head just so, to slip his forked tongue into Karkat’s mouth over and over, and back out again.

When they pulled away from each other Karkat was even redder, and Sollux loved the way he looked when he was trying to fight a smile.

“Race you to the other end of the park,” Sollux challenged now, lisp in full effect. “First one there gets to deck the other in the face with as many snowballs as they want!”

They took off running, and of course Sollux, with his longer legs, beat Karkat there. Karkat groaned as Sollux began packing pounds of snow and ice between his gloves and hurling them at him, dodging each one and swatting them into chunks with his burly forearms.

“You can’t block me asshole, it was part of the rules!” Sollux shouted.

“Fuck you, you didn’t say ‘no-protection!’” Karkat shouted back.

That ended up with Karkat eventually tackling Sollux into the snow, pinning him down by both wrists and straddling his waist so that he couldn’t wriggle out and escape, and the two of them started laughing at each other until they were weak.

Karkat snaked his hands up to intertwine in Sollux’s, and for a while they just stared at each other peacefully like that. Karkat stared as the crystals of snow faintly wisped themselves into Sollux’s hair and lashes again, stared at Sollux’s eyes, unadorned without the glasses, one soothing blue and the other jarring red, and for a moment he remembered a terrifying time when he wasn’t sure he’d ever see them like this, so alive and so startling, ever again.

His smile faded a little, and Sollux noticed. He brought one of Karkat’s hands to his cold lips, pressed a kiss over the fabric of the gloves, and then let both of their hands rest on his chest.

“Hey,” Karkat muttered.

“Yeah?”

Karkat squeezed their hands together.

“I really, really love you,” he said.

Sollux smiled.

“I really love you too, KK.”

A few moments later, after several sweet, little pecks and a warm embrace, the two of them were sitting up and scooping the snow into their gloves, marveling with each other at the simplicity of it. They decided to build a snowman then and Sollux used his psionics here and there to add floating clumps to the round structure—and to dangle and sprinkle bits of snow over Karkat’s head, out of his reach, cackling the entire time.

When it came to the head of the snowman Sollux said he’d do the decorating. He used sticks and rocks for the expression, giving it a thick frown and a scowl and making two nubby horns with snow at the top of the head.

“Wow, fucking really?” Karkat chuckled.

“I’d say it’s your splitting image, but it’s taller than both of us and that’s not even  _close_ to accurate,” Sollux sneered.

When they got back to John’s house no one was home; they left their wet boots and snowgear by the door and sat in the warm, cozy kitchen, Karkat situated on the counter and dangling his little legs, and Sollux digging around in the cabinets with his lanky arms.

“Okay, you don’t have a choice this time,” Karkat said, watching Sollux move. “We are going to watch Rudolph the Red Nosed Antler-Beast, and you are going to shut up and like it.”

“Oh my  _god_ nobody but you even watches that shitty movie,” Sollux complained.

“On the contrary actually it’s a Christmas classic, you uncultured filth,” Karkat argued. “What are you even looking for anyway?”

Sollux found what he was looking for and placed the huge tub of it on the counter. Karkat perked up instantly.

“Hot chocolate,” Sollux said, opening up the lid of the powder. “I know it’s—“

“My favorite thing in the entire  _universe,_ yes,” Karkat finished, giddy.

Sollux got two mugs and the big bag of marshmallows out and smiled at him.

“Go put on your stupid movie and wait for me while I make this,” he said.

Karkat jumped off the counter and bounded into the living room, and Sollux added extra marshmallows to Karkat’s cup.

They wound up cuddled on the couch, and Sollux had his arm around Karkat as he slurped slowly at his steaming hot chocolate, eyes too-fixed and concentrated on the screen as the movie played, and god damn it it was so _adorable._ Sollux pressed kisses to the top of Karkat’s hair and Karkat practically purred each time, and after the movie was over, they lay tangled up in each other’s arms, kissing each other lazily and slowly and Karkat whispered,  _“love you, love you, love you,”_ gently against Sollux’s lips.

Sollux fell asleep first and Karkat watched him rest. And he thanked the universe every day for letting him have this—for letting every scar leftover from watching Sollux die heal itself again, for letting him get to love this boy, his best friend, his lover, for the rest of their lives.

 


End file.
